


Gone to Return

by xX_Robun_Xx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Chrom (Fire Emblem), Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Manakete My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Robun_Xx/pseuds/xX_Robun_Xx
Summary: Robin, child of Grima, expected humanity to seek him out on his wisdom. However, he did not expect a young monarch would want him as a teacher to her and her siblings. The second princess, Chrom, was hesitant to accept a new instructor. Her opinion of the dragon would quickly come to grow more favorably throughout the years.Genderbend!Chrom. Dragon!Robin. Beta’d by kitty.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 23





	1. The Small Ruler

Robin adjusted his cloak absentmindedly as he waited in front of the large double doors. On the other side rested the Exalt, the ruler of this kingdom, though he wasn’t particularly impressed by any of it. He’d been in so many castles for so many countries... The awe eventually wore off after a while. Especially after seeing ruler after ruler succumb to the same mistakes. He knew that it was the wish of the elder dragons to let humanity learn and grow, but damn was it taking a while. And the longer it took the more it hurt to watch. 

The dragon prayed that this Exalt was not like the rest. She did show quite a bit of progress though, given her stance on peace. This country had not seen war since the Exalt before her, a few years prior. A feat few countries seemed to manage. Why she’d summoned for the dragon was still a mystery, though if he had to guess he’d bank on her wanting some amount of information. His life had been a long one, full of a multitude of studies. Many had asked for his wisdom though... It seemed like few were willing to embrace his advice. At times it almost seemed pointless to even speak to the humans given their track record.

The doors suddenly opened and he was escorted into the large and lavish area that was the throne room. A long, silk carpet led to a marble thrown that... was surprisingly empty. Robin looked around but found no ruler, but rather, a small child looking out one of the many stained windows that lined the hall. She adorned a crown of sorts amongst her golden locks and a long, fancy gown poured down onto the floor. The dragon looked around once more, but when he found no one else but the girl he slowly approached her. “Exalt Emmeryn,” he greeted, hesitantly kneeling before the girl before standing once more. He almost felt awkward doing so, unsure if this was truly the ruler that called for him.

The young girl, no older than 12, turned to him with a serene smile. Those calm eyes connected with his own, and truly, the dragon was without words for a moment. It had been a long time since he’d come across a human so... otherworldly. Perhaps this tiny ruler was different. Her soft hands gestured for him to join her next to the window and the dragon obliged, looking down at the girl quizzically. Outside the window rested most of the capital, the streets bustling with the afternoon rush. “Thank you for coming, Robin. I know this is a bit out of the way for you.” Her voice was like a quiet bell, beautiful as it echoed across the room.

The dragon chuckled at that. He had to travel across two countries to get here. He had been holed up in Thabes, taking care of his mother’s unconscious form while continuing his studies. She’d been asleep for a few thousand years now. Robin was probably correct in assuming she would not miss him in the small amount of time he might be gone. Mother had yet to acknowledge his presence so far so being from her side didn’t worry him too heavily.

“May I ask why you’ve summoned me here? It’s been at least 50 years since royalty has called upon my aid. I can only assume you need help in one way or another.” Robin didn’t wish to come off as rude but his curious mind couldn’t keep the question from his lips any longer. Being called upon by royalty was one thing, but her age had peaked his interest even further. It was Emmeryn’s turn to chuckle. Such a pleasant sound, not at all bogged down by worries it seemed. The dragon was beginning to wonder if the girl was just oblivious to the world or if she truly just carried with her a deep well of patience.

She faced the man then, craning her neck upward and giving him a soft nod of her head. “I have a proposal for you. Nothing particularly grand but... If there is anyone more capable than you, I have failed to find them,” was her kind reply.

“Flattery so soon? It must be something incredibly mundane. Or something you believe I’d be highly unlikely to do.” he replied instantly with a small smirk. His tongue had grown sharp with his age and knowledge, unwilling to yet believe that this child was too different from the others just yet. While she was young and showed promise, he wasn’t convinced.

The Exalt just smiled, a knowing smile that almost made Robin feel at a disadvantage. What was it that she knew that he did not? “Well, given what I’ve heard you’re a scholar. And for one so old, I can only assume you to be wise. I have heard tales of you predicting the outcome of wars and even going out of your way to try and prevent them at times. Is this true?” Robin couldn’t help but frown and give a curt nod to that.

It was true. He’d lived a long time in this world. Over 6,000 years had passed him by and he had learned a great deal in that time. He wanted more than anything to help humanity grow, to nurture it into something great like the dragons before them... But they still insisted on falling to their temptations, never willing to learn from their past. It was infuriating and saddening to Robin, and it was not something he had any intention of condoning.

“If you’ve brought me here to ask me if some war you have planned will fail or succeed then I must politely and promptly decline,” he said, giving her as serious of a look as he could muster, “I will not aid humanity in it’s own destruction.” Robin had barely gotten the words out before the girl was smiling wider and shaking her head. Suddenly, the dragon felt rather silly in his phrasing. What child would plan a war?

“I swear to you that my intentions are nothing of the sort. On the contrary, I highly respect such a belief, which is one of the reasons I know it must be you who helps me. There are so many out there that believe war to be a necessary evil, but I believe that anything can be settled peacefully if done right.” Her words were as calm as ever, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Exalt looked back to him after a moment, a firm resolve in her eyes which impressed him for one so young. “That is why I ask that you teach myself and my siblings. I wish for your wisdom to be passed onto us. The path to peace is something I want for our people, especially after Father’s reign. But I wish to do it right. Will you help us?” 

The dragon was definitely caught off guard by such a proposition. It was not often that his beliefs were embraced so... completely. And yet, here was a human - a young human at that - doing all she could to use her station as a means to promote a world of peace. Perhaps humanity wasn’t doomed to it’s own desires. Perhaps... Robin could actually help give it the push it truly needed. And perhaps this was the way to do it. The man crossed his arms and looked back out the window as he became lost in his thoughts. Considering every outcome, good and bad, and weighing odds. 

It was a good bit of time before he finally turned back to the Exalt. She had been waiting the entire time, not interrupting Robin from impatience. This human truly did seem to be a large step in the right direction. “If that is what you wish, then I accept. I’m certain that I can spare a decade to teaching you all if it means that humanity finally makes progress. I will teach you and your siblings what I feel is best given what I’ve learned. I assume you will allow me to remain here in the castle?” 

Watching the girl’s face light up was a rather beautiful sight. She went from her usual serenity to that of pure happiness. The dragon couldn’t help but smile when she nodded her head with reserved excitement. It was clear that she was holding back quite a bit. “Thank you, Robin. I truly appreciate you doing this and will do everything I can to repay you. And yes of course. I’ll have a space made up for you immediately.” The Exalt turned and gestured to one of her attendants, who bowed and left without a word.

“There is nothing to repay. I want humanity to learn just as much as you do. This is as much my benefit as it is yours. I appreciate the opportunity,” he replied easily, before growing curious, “Could you tell me more about your siblings? I’m curious as to who I’ll be working with.” His curious question was met with another serene smile and kind eyes.

“I have two. Chrom and Lissa,” Emmeryn explained quickly, looking ready to burst with excitement. It seemed like the Exalt had truly not expected him to accept her request. “Chrom is the middle child. She’s... far from a lady, but she means well. She can be very rowdy and doesn’t like to sit around a lot. She’s the kind of person that’s always outside, either playing or practicing swords. Lissa is our youngest sister. She is very outgoing and curious. She’s truly a bundle of joy, but that never stops her from trying to keep up with Chrom and I.”

Robin nodded to her words, his face and eyes showing interest. “I see. Then I’ll do everything I can to tailor my lessons to them and yourself. I’m sure your siblings will follow in your footsteps, given how impactful your presence alone is. I can see promise in you Exalt Emmeryn. I truly think you three will grow to be amazing role models for society.” The dragon believed his words too, wanting nothing more than to be right in his hopes. The girl nodded, thanking him once more. 

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged between them before Robin went on his way. He’d take the chance to explore the grounds perhaps. The dragon would need to come up with a curriculum soon, but he could spare the time to mentally map out his new home for now. His curiosity was piqued though. The next decade or so should be interesting to say the least, and it made him wonder if he’d made his decision too quickly. Only time would tell it seemed. Hopefully his new students were all sponges to his teachings and not too unruly.


	2. The First Lesson

Chrom followed Emm down the hallway not liking anything that she was saying. While she understood why they had to go to class... she definitely didn’t want to. “Aren’t you the Exalt though? Can’t you just say no class and then there’s no class?” Her sister was quick to look over her shoulder. Those ever calm eyes were kinda irksome in times like these. The older girl shook her head.

“I’m afraid not, Chrom. It would look really bad on us if I called off our first lesson with our new tutor,” Emm replied and the younger sister groaned. The blue haired girl knew her complaints were pointless. Once her sister settled on something, she wasn’t an easy one to budge. Emm quietly took her hand with a small giggle. “Come on, Chrom. Classes aren’t so bad. Robin is very old and wise. The dragon will surely be able to teach us how to be good rulers given everything he’s seen.”

The younger princess had been less than interested in what the other was saying until she tuned in to a single word. “Dragon? Our tutor is a dragon?” Chrom couldn’t help but be caught off guard by that. Why hadn’t Emm said something sooner? A dragon for a teacher sounded amazing. 

Emm giggled again and nodded. But before she could say anything more, the youngest of the three spoke up. “Does he have wings and breathe fire?” Lissa asked, holding her doll close. She didn’t seem afraid, but more so protective if her words were the case. Chrom doubted that this dragon was scary but... if he was that would be so awesome. Emm shook her head.

“I haven’t yet seen what he looks like as a dragon. He looks like a very kind man though,” she explained much to Chrom’s bewilderment. A man? She thought he was a dragon. The princess was about to ask for clarification when a deep voice behind them cleared his throat. Looking back, Chrom was met with the young but stern face of their retainer. The three looked up sheepishly as they’d stopped in the middle of the hallway to talk.

“I don’t wish to rush you, miladies, but you must hurry if you wish to make it on time to your lesson,” Frederick admonished respectfully. Chrom stuck her tongue out at the man playfully, earning a sigh from her sister. Frederick’s stoic face would crack eventually. The middle princess had made it a challenge of sorts to get him to do more than frown.

Emm led them quickly down the hall now, entering the room they normally used for studies. Chrom was used to learning so many boring things in this room, she was honestly already preparing for a nap... That was until she noticed all the desks were gone. Looking around, there was not a single desk in place for students or teachers alike. All that rested in the room was a small, round table, big enough for the four chairs around it to sit comfortably. At the front of this table was a young man. He had bright white hair and a cheery expression, which contrasted deeply with his dark cloak littered with purple eyes. 

Now, Chrom wasn’t the smartest kid, even she knew it. But nothing in her mind stopped her from saying rather loudly, “I thought you said he was old?” Emm squeezed her hand and that’s how the princess knew she’d messed up. Somehow. Frederick closed the door behind them as the man at the table chuckled. Lissa, upon realizing their tutor was not a scary, fire breathing dragon, scurried up to the table and sat next to the man.

“Hello! I am Lissa,” her sister announced as she stretched out her free hand for the man to shake.

“Hello there Lissa. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man said with a smile as he shook her hand gently. Chrom and Emm made their way over to the table, the elder giving the younger a pointed look that Chrom wished she understood the meaning of. What had she done wrong? Oh well. The blue haired girl sat down and looked up to find the man looking at her. Those brown eyes... they were very deep and piercing, almost like he was looking into her mind. Searching for something buried deep within. It was almost unsettling and the princess looked away awkwardly. She’d never been good with new people. “And hello to you too. I assume you’re Chrom?”

His question was answered with the smallest of nods. She was honestly kind of intimidated by the man for some reason. Chrom squirmed in her seat before looking over to her sisters. Both were expecting her to say something it seemed and the princess swallowed. “Y-Yes... And what’s your name?” The words came out a little more accusative than she’d meant them to but thankfully the man just chuckled.

He laced his fingers together and smiled at them all. “My name is Robin. Your sister went to great lengths to have me be your tutor. I do hope not to let her down,” he answered, nodding to Emm with a knowing smile. Her sister beamed at his words and Chrom dared to look back up at the man. Chrom couldn’t help but be skeptical of the supposed dragon.

“How are you gonna teach us without desks?” Emm nudged her under the table then, and when she met the other girl’s eyes, she was giving her the look. The please-be-polite-Chrom-I’m-begging-you look but just like usual, she wasn’t sure what she did to earn it. “What?” she asked in response, Emm silently sighing as she looked back up to Robin.

Before Emm could say the words on her tongue (most likely apologizing for whatever Chrom had done) the man raised his hand to stop her. “It’s alright. It is a valid question.”

“It is?” Chrom was... a little shocked. Most adults referred to her questions as silly or sighed before answering. Even Emm had started to do the latter a lot recently. To have this man say such a thing boosted up her confidence a bit. She looked back to Emm triumphantly before gazing up at Robin once more. 

“It is. I know that this is not how most teach but it is something I wanted to try,” Robin explained, “You see, I was once friends with a wise king. And it was he who taught me that everyone is equal. No matter a person’s strength or age or intelligence or riches, everyone is the same and should be treated the way you’d hope to be treated. As such, I thought it best to seat us in a circle. That way everyone feels equal here.”

Chrom listened carefully to the man’s words. Everyone is equal, even teachers and students? Even commoners and royals like them? Robin was definitely challenging a thought she hadn’t even consciously thought about. But the more he spoke the more it made sense. Emm seemed to like the idea and Lissa nodded along but she wasn’t so sure the youngest actually understood. She was only six after all.

“There is an air I wish to promote here,” Robin continued, “I wish for you all to be open to discussion. I want you to feel like you can approach me with any question, and feel like your question will be taken seriously. I want you to trust in me and each other. No kingdom can be run by a single person. Working together, I’m sure you all can lead it successfully.” The more the man spoke, the more Chrom found herself liking him. No adult had ever said such things to them. It was something the girl hadn’t realized she wanted until she had it.

The princess smiled now, much more interested in the lesson coming their way. She raised her hand, the first time she’d ever done so to ask something other than if she could go to the restroom. Robin smiled and nodded to her, encouraging her to speak freely. Putting her hand in her lap, she asked, “We can ask anything right?” The man nodded, bemusement in his eyes. Chrom smiled big. “Are you really a dragon? Because you really don’t look like one.” She could practically feel Emm looking at her but she ignored it. Robin said they could ask anything right?

Robin chuckled before nodding his head. “Yes. I am a dragon. I have two forms. My true form and this one. I use this one when around humans though. I found that they’re less afraid of me when I’m like this. I was getting tired of dodging arrows.” Chrom giggled to the dragon’s joke. So he was a real dragon. That was so awesome!

“Will we get to see you in your true form? Please?” the princess begged and Lissa joined in. Emm remained quiet, just shaking her head at them, though her gaze was good natured. Robin laughed at their begging before raising a hand to calm them. He was barely able to nod yes before Chrom was punching the air. “Yes! When?”

“In time,” Robin chuckled, “Perhaps one day after class I could show you out in the courtyard. I can tell that seeing a dragon is a desire of yours. Perhaps I should make it a goal for you.” While a bit deflated, Chrom was still eager. She’d do whatever it took to see. Didn’t matter the homework or long speeches she had to listen to. Her tutor must have recognized the look in her eye as he nodded to his own idea. “As long you all participate in class everyday for the next month, I will allow you to see my true form.”

“You got a deal,” Chrom immediately replied, holding out her hand to the man. Robin chuckled and shook it in return. Their lesson continued from there, and the princess made sure to ask lots of questions. Each one was answered calmly, and the dragon never looked at Chrom like she was dumb. By the time class was over, she hardly wanted to leave. She lingered behind as Lissa and Emm hovered by the door, Lissa talking Frederick’s ear off about what they’d learned. “Robin?” she asked looking up at the man.

The dragon looked back down at her curiously. “Yes, Chrom?”

“Umm...” Chrom paused, not entirely sure of what she wanted to say. All she knew is that she didn’t really want to go. “I don’t normally like class. Class always makes me feel dumb.” Robin frowned at that, getting down on his knee so he could look her in the eye.

“Do I make you feel dumb?” he asked gently, obviously concerned. The princess shook her head.

“No. That’s why I liked class today. A lot. So... thank you.” Robin smiled at that and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly Chrom could feel the man’s age. Those eyes bore into her but unlike before, she didn’t feel afraid. This time, she looked right back into them, trying to find the bottom of his endless gaze.

“I promise, Chrom. I will do my best to keep it that way. Everyone has their strengths. Together, we’ll find yours.” The princess smiled, actually feeling inspired by her teacher for once. Before she could reply though, Emm called out to her. The blue haired girl looked between the two for a moment. “Go ahead. I’ve held you here long enough.” Chrom nodded and ran over to her sister, only looking back just as Frederick was closing the door.


	3. The Ballroom Dance

Robin wandered along the edge of the ballroom floor. The party was in full swing now, the music playing loudly and the dancers swaying to it’s sound. It was a livelier song, and Robin could see nothing but happy faces as people talked amicably. Beautiful gowns and sharp suits. Good food and plenty of rum. It was truly what any human would call paradise.

The dragon was bored.

With a sigh, Robin resigned himself to sitting in a corner somewhere and waiting until an appropriate time to leave. He hadn’t wanted to offend the young Exalt when she’d invited him to this ball. A man could only refuse so many invites in a row before it came off as rude. In the two years he’d been at the castle, the dragon had been able to avoid 14 galas. But that had only been because they were all written invitations. When Emmeryn herself had asked him to come... Robin found himself unable to say no.

So here he was, bored just like he always was at such things. He could remember a time when he was young, long before this kingdom was ever founded. Back when such parties were a thrill. So many people to meet and music to dance to. His first party like this... It was actually the first time he’d ever heard music and learned what dancing was. The dragon could still remember his first dance with Queen Celica, a big smile on his face.

But there was no smile now. Any awe he’d once had for these kinds of festivities was gone. They all seemed to blur together. And the fewer he attended, the fewer people he knew to socialize with. As it stood, he knew most of the guards on castle grounds but none of them would be allowed in as guests. They’d be too busy securing the walls on such a busy night. He of course knew the Exalt but the poor girl was getting dragged all around the room, talking to one noble and then the next. Bless her, Robin wasn’t sure how she did it.

He was broken from his quiet musings when he spotted another royal child. Chrom sat down at a table all by herself. She had an adorable little blue dress on, the fabric overly fluffy from the waist down and little flowers sewn in all over it. Her hair was actually combed and a little headband with a big flower on it laced through the locks. Cute white gloves and shoes, all pulled together with sparkly make up around the girl’s eyes and brand.

The girl looked bored.

Robin came up beside the girl and sat down quietly. She didn’t seem to notice him at first, too busy swinging her feet lazily and staring longingly out into the crowd of people. After a moment, he tapped on the girl’s shoulder with a small hello. Chrom’s face immediately lit up as she noticed him, turning in her seat to face him. It actually brought a smile to the dragon’s own face to see her so genuinely happy to see him.

“Hi Robin!” she said, surprising Robin with a small hug. She wasn’t normally so affectionate to him, but her grasp seemed desperate so he could only assume she was equally desperate for someone to interact with. “I didn’t know you were coming to this party. I’ve never seen you at any of the others.”

Chuckling, the dragon took a sip of his drink. “I hadn’t planned on coming to any of them. But it’s hard to say no to your sister. I’m sure you know that well.” Chrom nodded to that with exasperation, clearly understanding what he was saying and making Robin chuckle more. “So here I am. Rather bored but it can’t be helped. At least I found someone I can chat with for a bit.” The girl smiled up at him.

“I’m so bored too! I really hate these parties. They happen all the time and I always have to wear the silliest stuff. Like this.” She gestured down at her dress then, looking at it like it had insulted her by being on her body. “It’s always scratchy and uncomfortable. And it’s always too hot in here. And everyone always wants to say stuff about my dress or make up, or tell me to go dance but I don’t want to.” Robin couldn’t help but blink at her sudden rant. He hadn’t realized she detested the galas so much.

He supposed it made sense, but there was one thing that confused him. “You don’t like dancing? I used to love dancing when I was little. How come you don’t like it?” the dragon asked curiously. At first Chrom didn’t answer, just stared down at the ground with something close to embarrassment. “What’s the matter?” he pressed when her silence pressed on. Eventually she sighed dramatically and leaned on the table in front of her.

“I’m no good at it...” Chrom replied quietly. Robin tensed up. He knew the girl well enough to know what that tone in her voice meant. Whenever other’s said or did things that made her feel dumb, she would get upset like this. It always broke his heart to see such a curious mind so down. Out of his three students, this princess always asked the most questions. Emmeryn for the most part had few questions as she agreed with and understood all that he taught. Lissa so far had mostly just nodded along to their discussions. It was Chrom that always went out of her way to learn something new each time he saw her. Hell, the girl would sometimes look for him outside of class, just to talk further. “I’m sure you aren’t that bad at it,” he tried to assure her but was quickly met with a shake of her head.

“Everyone always says I have two left feet because I always step on theirs,” she explained, laying her head down on the table and being anything but ladylike. Not that Robin minded, he rather liked her lack of desire to conform with standards in that regard. “And... last year I tried dancing with a boy and I tripped on his foot and fell down. Everyone was looking at me...” A frown marred the man’s face at that. To see the girl so embarrassed about something so small... it made him reach out and try to comfort her.

The dragon placed a hand on her back gently. He tried to get her to perk up some but she didn’t seem to be taking in any of his words. Chrom remained unmoving as she stared down at the table. Robin hummed before he too laid his head down on the table so that their eyes were level. The girl’s eyes immediately snapped to his in confusion. “That’s better,” he smiled, before trying again, “Sometimes people fail. Failure is just a way of life. It’s whether or not we stand up again and try that we prove how strong we are.”

Chrom seemed to consider his words for a moment. “I want to be strong but... It’s just so hard when everyone is staring...” she whispered, and had Robin not been so close to the girl he might not have heard her, “So many people are expecting me to act a certain way. I know they all want me to be like Emm but I’m not Emm. I’m just me. Clumsy, dumb me...” 

“Hey now,” he replied back quietly, following her lead in an attempt to keep their conversation at least a little private, “Remember what I always say? That together-”

“-we’d find my strengths. I remember. And we’ve tried all kinds of things. I’m just not that good at stuff, and... I’m just kinda scared to try stuff again that I know I’m bad at.” The defeat on her face and in her heart, it most certainly was not like her. Perhaps the atmosphere of the party had caused her to enter such a gloomy state. He couldn’t entirely blame her. Robin too had been a bit down before he’d come over to her, thinking of old memories.

Thinking over her words, he nodded to her, his cheek pushing up against the table oddly. “I understand the fear of failing. But you know what can make that fear go away?” When Chrom answered him with nothing but a curious look, the dragon continued. “Trying those things with a friend. You said you’re no good at dancing yes? What if you and I were to try? Together?” Her face lit up ever so slightly to the suggestion, but she still remained still.

“But you’re really old. I’m sure you know how to dance already...” she muttered, though she didn’t seem completely against the idea.

“Oh trust me, it’s been a long time since I’ve danced. Probably... hmm...” Robin scrunched up his face in different ways as he continued to hum, making the princess giggle. “Yes... It’s either been 300 or 500 years. Can’t quite remember. Needless to say, I’m a little rusty and will likely have two bigger left feet than you.” Chrom giggled louder at that before shaking her head. No easy feat while still laying it on the table.

“Nuh uh! Nothing can beat how bad I am.” Her smile faded slightly as she spoke but Robin was having none of that.

“You want to bet?” the dragon replied cheekily, trying to appeal to that competitive nature of the girl’s.

“Yeah! Because I know I’ll win!” Chrom cried out, no doubt earning some looks from the people around them. Robin laughed at that. He was more than willing to prove the girl wrong. Anything to build up her confidence. The last thing he wanted was for her to give up after trying things a few times. His time with the princesses had left him feeling rather attached and responsible for them. Not that he was ready to admit that aloud but the thought had dashed across his mind numerous times now.

“Alright. If you mess up more than me then I’ll finally let you ride on my back as I fly around the castle,” he decided, the girl’s face lighting up with excitement at his words, “But if I mess up more than you then you have you wear this adorable dress to class tomorrow.” Chrom’s cheeks puffed out at that but then came the look he’d been waiting for. That solid determination, the stubbornness to win and not give up. Robin smiled as the girl nodded her head. 

Finally, the princess sat up in her seat. “Deal,” she sternly replied, almost comical in the way she held out her hand to the other to shake.With a smirk, the dragon made a big show of unsticking his face to the table, almost breaking the serious look Chrom wore. Gently, Robin shook the girl’s hand. “Deal,” he agreed as he stood from his seat.

Together they approached the dance floor, but the closer they got, the more hesitant Chrom became. By the time they’d made it to the designated circle, the princess was clinging to him for dear life. After a few words of encouragement, he managed to get her into the right position. Or at least what he thought was the right position. The more he struggled the more the girl seemed to relax. Eventually she was the one telling him what to do and he made sure to thank her each and every time. And then they tried to dance... 

It didn’t go very well. As it turned out they both had two left feet. But every time Robin fell down or tripped he would laugh it off and try again. Who knew a few centuries would cause so much muscle memory to go? But his actions had the desired effect. Every time Chrom messed up, she would laugh and not let it stop her. It was a bit of a sting to his pride to know that he was truly trying but the girl was still doing better than him. But he didn’t allow it to stop him. He wanted the princess to take comfort in her failures and to keep going without giving up.

They continued on like that until finally it got too late to continue. They tallied up their mistakes and Chrom was surprised to see how much better she’d done. That look in her eyes as her confidence grew was just as sweet as the look that followed it, when she realized what she had to wear the next day. The princess tried to talk her way out of it but a quick lesson in keeping one’s promises was enough to silent her protests.

And despite all that she had said the previous night, she strode into the classroom the next day with pride in her eyes and the dress she hated worn across her back like a cape. All Robin could do was laugh.


	4. The Garden Walk

Chrom went up and down the stone paths that crossed through the garden, desperate in her search. Fall was coming soon and the last of Ylisse’s flowers were still blooming, the rest having died off within the passing weeks. The princess was trying to find the last few good ones, intent on picking them for the last bouquet of the year. Normally she’d try to make a flower crown like Emm had once taught her but she always seemed to mess it up. Her fingers just weren’t made for such tiny movements.

Besides, she wanted something that wouldn’t die quickly. Something that could be put in a vase and at least last for a week into fall. Something nice and sweet smelling... for him. 

The teen blushed at her own thoughts. Chrom stopped right before picking the last white rose on the bush in front of her. What was she even doing? So much of her life recently had revolved around the dragon. She did her best to spend as much time around him as possible, going out of her way so that they’d see each other outside of class at least once. The princess just couldn’t help herself.

Everything always felt better when she was with Robin. No one expected anything of her. She wasn’t in the shadow of her sister and the court wasn’t insisting she grow her hair out and wear dresses. Robin was safe. He passed no judgment on her, but instead made fun of the people in the court. Helped her find ways to stand out from Emm and make a name for herself. He... He would listen to her problems, no matter what they were, and walk her through the solutions. The dragon never made her feel dumb.

But somewhere along the way... This infatuation came. She went from loving her friend and mentor... to wondering about a future. Would there be one for the two of them? Robin had said at some point he was going to stay for awhile but how long was awhile? Would she be able to make him stay? Did he... maybe feel the same way she did? So many questions and for the first time, they were not ones she could ask Robin.

She sighed, staring down at the flowers in her hand longingly. This was all really foolish. Robin had lived for thousands of years. He had never spoken of finding love, nor had he ever expressed interest in such an idea. And yet, here she was trying to... do something? Maybe be his first? She didn’t even know anymore. All she really knew is that she wanted him to always be with her.

Chrom scoffed before plucking the flower. This was all so dumb. She was so much younger than the dragon, still an infant by comparison. What interest would he ever have in her? Not to mention...A student and her tutor? That would be so scandalous. How would the court even feel about that? The princess didn’t even want to imagine the stupid complaints they’d have. Staring down at the flowers once more, she couldn’t help but wonder if she should try to stop herself. Maybe this was going too far. But in her heart she knew it wouldn’t be so simple-

“Are those for me?”

Jumping, the teen swiveled around to find none other than the object of her thoughts. Robin stood there in his usual cloak, buttoned all the way up to fight the chilly breeze coming through. He had that smirk on his face too. The jerk had known he’d scare her. She huffed and quickly tried to play her burning cheeks off as embarrassment for being caught off guard. “Yes actually. Your office is so dreary. It needs more color,” she replied awkwardly, still unsure if the gesture was a smart one.

Robin seemed surprised by that. He’d clearly meant his words as a joke. After a moment he smiled, accepting the bouquet and looking through the different flowers. “Oh? Thank you, Chrom. I appreciate the thought. I saw you running around out here and thought you could use some company. You seemed a bit distraught.” Chrom’s face reddened even further at that. He was watching her? For how long? Hope fluttered in her stomach.

“You... You saw me?” she asked, curious as to why. She wasn’t bold enough to ask the second part but she prayed the man would hear the silent question. The dragon turned and pointed to one of the balconies on the second floor of the castle. Apparently he’d been taking a walk around the castle when he’d spotted the princess. Chrom swallowed thickly. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine. Really. Was just um... concerned there wouldn’t be any good flowers left to pick. Yeah.”

The man arched an eyebrow to that, clearly seeing through her hasty cover up. It wasn’t exactly untrue but it wasn’t really the truth either. She’d gotten so used to Robin reading her like a book though. Chrom never knew how he did it but he could always see more of her than she ever could of him. “Come,” was all he said in the end as he began walking through the gardens. The princess immediately followed, knowing that something was coming. What it was she wasn’t sure though.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? You know that I will not judge you,” he continued after a few quiet moments. The teen nodded silently as it was true. While she had once gone to her sisters first when she needed to talk, she now went to Robin. He’d made such a huge impact on her life, there was no denying that. The dragon nodded, putting his hands casually behind his back. “And yet, you hesitate now. Why?”

So he did know. Chrom mentally cursed as she fidgeted. To lie or be truthful? Neither was really an option. To lie would make it seem like she didn’t trust Robin, which was far from the case. But to tell the truth... That could be just as bad. The princess silently struggled before meeting the man’s eyes. Those all seeing eyes that could see into her soul. Brown and deep, full of so much history that she wanted to know. “I... I’m sorry. I just... It’s... not easy to talk about.” 

Robin hummed to that and nodded his head. Another silence passed between them, and the teen could feel the gears in the other’s mind turning. He was trying to figure out what ailed her, and while this was mostly a useful trick (especially when she herself had trouble understanding how she felt sometimes) it made times like this really difficult. “How about this? We’ll play a game.”

“A game?” she questioned. That wasn’t really what she had expected from the man. Though, at this point she should really stop trying to anticipate anything Robin did. He was an enigma 99 percent of the time. 

“Yes, a game,” he confirmed before looking over at her, “I get ten yes-or-no questions to figure out what’s bothering you. You must be honest and if I can’t figure it out in those ten questions, I promise to drop the subject entirely. What do you say?” Chrom pursed her lips. While the deal sounded like a nice one, she was not one to doubt Robin’s intelligence. He was a very smart person, often able to predict just about anything. There was one day in court where he had whispered in her ear everything he thought the members would say and what order they’d say it. And was right on all accounts.

The princess gulped but eventually agreed. To not agree would be admitting that she willingly wanted to keep something from him and she couldn’t risk that. Robin nodded with a smile and any hope that the man wouldn’t figure it out died instantly. A confident dragon was a very frightening one. “Good. First question: Does this have anything to do with your sisters?” he asked. 

It was easy to say no on that one, and she realized with some anxiety that the man knew that that would be her answer too. It was something about the look in those knowing eyes that told her as much. But why? Why would he ask her a question he already knew the answer to? Unless... he wanted to hear her answer? The man had spoken of tactics on numerous occasions, mentioning how to poke the enemy to get a ‘controlled response.’ Chrom hadn’t been entirely sure what that meant at the time but now she understood. He wanted to know how she looked and sounded when she told the truth. The princess mentally cursed once more.

Robin smiled, clearly pleased with her understanding and his own cleverness. “Next question: Is this an affair of the heart?” Chrom gulped, immediately sealing her doom. This had been a bad idea. She should’ve said no. Gods, his disappointment would’ve been so much better than him being this close to the answer with only his second question. Slowly she nodded, her face flushed and her eyes anywhere but the dragon.

“Next question: Were these flowers truly meant for me?” Chrom could practically hear the smile in his sing-song tone. Gods, he was just toying with her now. Normally she didn’t mind his sense of humor but right now is was really embarrassing her. She was silent for a long time before quietly replying yes. The teen was ready for the next question to land straight on the mark, obliterating her and sending her into a deep well of mortification.

But the next question didn’t come. In fact, it took several steps for Chrom to realize Robin was no longer by her side.

She turned back to find him deep in thought. There was no smile on his face, but rather a small frown of concentration. The princess swallowed. Her answer clearly had not been the one he’d expected. A breeze fluttered past them as she waited. After a few moments, she stepped forward hesitantly. “Robin?” she called, but the man remained still, only his eyes moving to meet her gaze. Chrom nearly gasped. She’d... never seen his eyes like that before. So troubled and at war. “I... Um...” The teen struggled to find words that would soothe the dragon. He had to know now right?

Robin looked away then, closing his eyes and composing himself. Once he’d opened them again, he strode forward and down the path. Chrom was quick to keep up. They remained silent for a while before the man turned to her with a smile. The girl relaxed at that. Perhaps... He was still happy so maybe that meant hope wasn’t lost? “I’m sorry for worrying you. I just realized it’s likely not my business to pry. You’ll tell me when you’re ready,” was his reply.

But it sounded... off somehow. Scripted almost, like he was reading from a book. That smile was the same as it always was, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Everything about his response screamed wrong. Chrom looked away, her discomfort returning. What was wrong? She didn’t want to doubt his words but... The princess awkwardly continued their walk, silent the whole while. Robin didn’t say anything either, making things worse for the poor girl.

Eventually they made their way back to the entrance into the castle. They stepped inside and parted on a bit of a strange note. Chrom was so lost on what words to even say and Robin still seemed lost in thought. Once she rounded a corner at the end of the hall, she peeked back around it to find Robin staring down at her flowers. A small smile appeared on her face. Maybe...

Maybe he did feel the same. Just didn’t know how to say it? Chrom couldn’t help but hold onto the small hope and let it grow once more. Perhaps she just needed to try harder to break his shell. Her smile grew as she tried to form a plan of her own, running down the hall and back to her room.


End file.
